


Autumn & Fall

by Asraella



Series: 13 Haunted Days [10]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella
Summary: L and his Love go for a walk in the woods.
Relationships: L (Death Note)/Anyone, L (Death Note)/Reader
Series: 13 Haunted Days [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978852
Kudos: 26





	Autumn & Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Anonymous Tumblr Request for L and “You ever realize that the fall smell everyone loves so much is just the scent of dying plants?”

Sunlight streamed in vibrant rays through the skeletal branches that wove overhead, the crisp autumn air biting at their cheeks, red and orange leaves crunching beneath their feet.

Hand and hand, the detective walked with them as they lead him down the trail forged through the woods by all the believers and skeptics that came before them. An oak tree that had succumbed to the centuries lie alongside the trail, rot shredding its insides, but was now home to moss and snails alike.

“I’m glad you decided to go for a walk with me. With all the time you spend cooped up in Headquarters, I was beginning to think you were going to miss out on all of Fall.”

“In England we refer to it as Autumn.”

“Yes, L. I know.” They squeezed his hand tighter, the fading sunlight reflecting off their eyes.

“Well, did you know that the fall smell everyone is so fond of is nothing more than the scent of plants decomposing?”

“Sure, if you want to be practical about it, but this is October. It’s not the time for facts and reason. Science says it’s decay, but the way it makes you feel…that’s pure magic.”

“Are you suggesting there’s magic based on the seasons? You can’t possibly expect me to believe such a thing exists.”

“Don’t tell me you don’t see it.”

“And if I say I don’t?”

“Then I would have to help you see it.” Reaching in their pocket, they pulled out a red lollipop and offered it to him with a grin. “It’s strawberry. You’ll like it.”

He took it between pinched fingers, twirling it so the wrapper crinkled. “You’re going to convince me by bribing me with sweets?”

“If that’s what it takes.” They kissed him softly on the cheek. “After we get back from this walk, we’ll get cider doughnuts and hot chocolate and we'll go looking at Halloween decorations.”

L’s eyes narrowed as he pressed his thumb to his lip. “Marshmallows or whipped cream?”

“Both, of course.”

A wide smile softened the detective’s stoic exterior. “I think I’m going to enjoy being convinced.”


End file.
